zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Divinus
The House of Divinus (ディヴィヌスの家 Divinusu no ie) is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in illusions and divination hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. They are one of the Island Faction houses and the family is made up of nine-tailed foxes. They were originally founded by Divinus and the current head is Esmeralda the Fox. Their family relic is the Shew Stone of Divinus. Members Abilities The House of Divinus specializes in two different types of powers, either one of which can be inherited by a family member, or sometimes both. *'Illusion casting and manipulation:' One of the primary powers of the Divinus bloodline is the ability to cast illusions of varying degrees to trick others into perceiving things that are not real. **'Afterimage creation:' They can generate static and temporary afterimages of themselves by moving at incredible speeds. **'Decoy creation:' They can create several decoys of themselves of others in order to stall time or disorientate an opponent. **'Appearance alteration:' They can cast an illusion that alters their own appearance or the appearance of another person or object in the viewer's eyes. **'Phobia exploitation:' They can generate illusions that exploit an individual's specific fears. **'Hallucination inducement:' They can create wild mental hallucinations that can distract victims. **'Psychosomatic illusion:' Exceptionally powerful illusion casters can create illusions that are so realistic that they can actually cause physical effects to an individual, such as pain. **'False pain inducement:' Through their illusions, they can create and induce a feeling of false pain on others. **'Sense manipulation:' They can manipulate a person's sense through their illusions, making them see, feel, hear and smell things that are not real. *'Precognition:' The second power within the Divinus bloodline is the ability to see into the future and witness future events before they happen. **'Precognitive dreaming:' Some individuals can perceive future events through their dreams. However, visions in this state are not as focused as regular and intentional visions. **'Prophet's Eye:' The Prophet's Eye is a phenomenon occurring within the Divinus bloodline. Originally first manifesting within Divinus herself, the Eye is a sentient force that embodies a single individual of one generation every several generations. The Eye will forcibly show the individual a vision of an important event to come. However, each of these visions is accompanied by an intense physical pain. No more than a single member of the family may possess the Prophet's Eye at a time. ***'Retrocognition:' Only through the Prophet's Eye can someone discern the past and witness past events. Background The House of Divinus was one of the few surviving families of the Great Purge. They traveled into the Veil Catacombs beneath the Mythsetia Veil where they remained with the other surviving families for several hundred years. They are currently led by Esmeralda, a prominent seer into the future. She raised her three grandchildren, Inari, Ren and Kit and intends Inari to succeed her as family head. Gallery Esmeralda the fox.png|Esmeralda the Fox Crevan the fox.png|Crevan the Fox Inari the fox.png|Inari the Fox Sonic chara ren the fox by zephyros phoenix-d4q3i7m.png|Ren the Fox Kit the fox.png|Kit the Fox Trivia *Divinus is Latin for "divine." *The design of the crest is based on a God's eye. Category:Survivors of the Great Purge Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:Divinus Family